Sophora
Sophora (槐, Enju, lit. "Pagoda Tree") is the Captain of Moon Tree's Sixth Division, the Healing Corps. Online thumb|left|Sophora's face. Appearance Moon Tree's Division Six Captain is a tall character with a nearly androgynous appearance. Sophora has a ninja-like appearance fitting of the twin blade class, and is covered by a thief-like black and blue outfit, with a belt of beads around the waist. Sophora almost always wears a large face-covering black hat. Underneath the hat, Sophora has a feline appearance, with chilling blue fur and cat-like ears. Sophora's right eye is almost always covered by hair. An Adept Rogue, Sophora has both a Twin Blade and a Harvest Cleric form. Personality As the leader of Moon Tree's black ops division Sophora is called upon to deal with any problems Moon Tree faces. Fiercely loyal to Sakaki, Sophora carries out missions with deadly precision. A person of few words, few people have ever heard Sophora speak. Offline Basic Info Sophora's player is a teenage girl whose last name is Yuasa. She lived in Sapporo, Hokkaido and attended high school with Chika Kuramoto who she admired and tried to imitate. Sophora is her second character, one she created after abandoning her first character Nanase and everyone linked with it (including Silabus, whom she had a crush, and Alkaid, Chika's character). History .hack//Alcor Sophora appears briefly at the beginning of Alcor, reminiscing about the time spent in Canard as Nanase. .hack//G.U. Games Despite being called Medics, Sophora's squadron is actually a black ops ninja team that specializes in PKing and other activities. Sophora first meets Haseo when he meets with the Seven Counsel during the AIDA Server Incident. Much later, when Sakaki uses the power of Innis's Mirage ability to turn Moon Tree's @Home into a new AIDA Server Sophora leads Unit Six into combat against Zelkova and Kaede's supporters. When Haseo, Endrance, and Kuhn enter the @Home, Sophora launches a sneak attack against them. Despite catching Haseo and his friends by surprise, Sophora's unit is defeated. Fading away, Sophora speaks for the very first time, simply stating "I've failed" before temporarily turning into a Lost One. Much later, after receiving an e-mail from Zelkova, Sophora returns and helps battle Cubia's Gomoras with the help of Matsu, Kaede, and Hiiragi. Together, they defend Haseo as he enters an Outer Dungeon from Morrigu Barrow Wall. It is unknown what happened to Sophora after this. .hack//G.U. Returner Sophora makes a minor cameo at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival standing next to Hiiragi and near other characters without speaking roles. This also marks one of the rare times Sophora is seen without a hat on. Trivia *Sophora is 5'9" in height. *Sophora's Dual Swords, Binding Chord, are actually a cheat version bought through Real Money Trading. Players PKed with them have their IDs reset, and cannot login for a set period of time. The weapon itself is a level 82 Twin Blade weapon, equipped with Paralysis Attack and Critical +10%. *In the game's text data, there's a staff called Warning Chord, which should be Sophora's staff. The staff looks like the Summer's Staff and the Staff Xialin, but Sophora can't use it since she would never use her staff, she wasn't given the ability to wield it. *Sophora's English voice actress, Lia Sargent, also voices Natsume and Aura. *Despite being the player behind Nanase, Yuasa never revealed her true self, nor expressed anything about Haseo being the Guildmaster of Canard, or her connection with Silabus. See also category: Adept Rogues category: GU Games Characters Category:Male Game Characters Category:Female Human Characters